


No Need to Rush

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 60's, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, McLennon, Original Character(s), Paris (City), Smut, The Beatles - Freeform, Transvestite, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: NC-17<br/>Time line: 1961<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p><p>Note: The italic part are where someone is talking or that Paul is narrating, the normal ones are just the narrator talking. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to Rush

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post:http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/89277319025/could-you-possibly-write-a-mclennon-paris-smut-fic

 

_He caught me by surprise when he asked me. We had been planning to get away for a while, but his proposal was just, sudden._

 

"Spain?" His eyes widen in excitement.

"What about it?" Paul spoke, dismissing the subject as he went on with his tea making.

"What do you think of the idea of me and you in Paris, then maybe, I dunno, Spain?" John spoke with a widening smile as he leaned on to the counter.

"Well, it's lovely, but never happening." He again dismissed the subject.

"Why?" John questioned.

"Money, obviously." Paul arched his brow, pouring the tea on their cups. In response, John smiled wide, knowing he had a fix for that.

"What if I told you that I have the money? Right here." He paraphrased by taking the bunch of cash out of his pocket and putting it right under Paul's pointed nose.

 

_I remember to this day, my excitement and slight worry. How the fuck was he able to get that amount of money off his relatives?! To this day I haven't a clue, but I do know one thing, we make a fucking good use of it!_

_On the first of October we set off, hitch-hiking our way to Spain. We got every type of driver and character in the world. There was even a transvestite late one night, near the borders of France. He, well she told us that she was running away from her small town in Scotland. She had been driving for days and days and she was only gonna stop when she got to her beloved Montmartre. We took advantage of her choice of destination and went the rest of the way with her. It was beautiful seeing Paris appear in the horizon. It's old buildings with their old, Victorian style  and sometimes even modern ones, making the city gain it's calming, movie like, romantic feel._

_We arrived late in the evening. She stopped in front of a cheap hotel and turning to us in the back seat, she spoke in her deep scotch accent. "I guess you have no place to stay here?"_

_John responded positively._

_"Well, this is a great little place. I know the owner. You two will fit right in." She winked at us, making me think that she somehow sensed something between me and John. We got off the car and thanked her and eventually my suspicions were confirmed. The hotel was old, but in a lovely way and the owner of the hotel was an old man, who wore a red Japanese robe with a pink, white and blue flower pattern on it and was always smoking this weird, thin cigaret with this long, elegant holder. Oh, and he called everyone "mon cher". Anyway, we got the last room available there, a single one. We didn't actually mind though, something told me that we weren't gonna do much sleeping in this little holiday. We got up to our room, in the attic. It was tiny, badly lid and had a sink, toilet and mirror in it. Like a bathroom, but with no walls or shower. John threw his bags on the bed and smiling out at me he came closer. "We're here Paulie. Just you and me in the city of love." To this day I remember he tender tone as he spoke those words to me. He had that power, that git. He could make me melt in his arms sometimes, but I always gave him a taste of his own medic right back at him. I let my eyes go darker, my gaze more seductive and I would always part my lips, knowingly making them bigger as I gave them a lick._

 

From that moment on it was a battle between the two of them. A battle that neither minded taking part in, on the contrary, they loved it.

John would grab on to Paul's shirt pulling him to the bed as he pushed the bags off and in return Paul's would almost rip open John's shirt, immediately attacking the smooth, hairless skin of his lover's chest.

Just as his warm, slippery lips found their place around John's aroused nipple, the door came open and there stood the old man from the front desk.

 

_"Oh mon chers, sorr-y to interrupt, just here to tell you that there are, how do you say, gifts on the inside of le table. And one of the things I'm sure you will need very, very soon."_

_Me and John just stared at him in a slight anger, but more confusion than anything._

_"I'm go now, enjoy mon chers."_

 

The door closed again and looking back at each other John and Paul quickly decided to look at these so called "gifts". Paul jumped off the bed and pulling the drawer open he saw what the old queen was referring to. They were a bunch of random items that looked as though had been left behind by their owners. They spotted a lube bottle and with a wiggle of his eyes brows John make his intentions clear, while also making Paul giggle as he wrapped his arms around the older one’s neck and kissed his lips, while holding a sweet smile on his own.  

 

_"Want me to get you ready? It's been a while."_ _John and I hadn't gotten to be proper intimate in very long, due to us just not being able to get any alone time. We managed by fucking around with girls and sneaking around to get some kissing done, but not like now. This was actually relieving, being able to be with John and not be in a rush or scared that someone might walk in. We could take it slow and do whatever we wanted, how we wanted it._

 

John's eyes were soft as he tugged Paul's faux sideburns behind his ears. Kissing his lips he guided Paul to sit back against the pillow and headboard. Tangling his fingers into the auburn hair of his lover, Paul left the older one kiss his way down his body. Feeling John's thin, gentle lips tease every little erotic spot of his chest and later thighs. His hand accompanied him, caressing the inside of Paul's pale, full thighs. Paul's loose grip on John's hair tightened as John bit the hem of Paul's underwear and pulled it with his teeth,letting his chin and the fabric rub pass Paul's excited member. A long, echoing moan came from the younger one as he gazed down at John. With a lift of his hips his pants were discarded and thrown to the edge of the bed.

 

_I can still feel John’s amazing gaze on me. He watched me, every move as he “got me ready”. The first one only made me shift slightly and maybe little lick bitting. The second earned a moan from me, feeling the slight pain only reminded me of the pleasure that was to soon come from it, as soon as John found that spot. I managed to open my eyes after he slipped his second finger all the way in, my gaze meeting his hungry and desperately horny eyes. The only comparison that I could make of his expression was to a hungry lion, about to pounce his prey. And oh boy was I happy to be Johnny’s prey. John grinned as he slowly worked his finger, making sure that my dick didn’t feel lonely either. Soon enough I was sweating, twitching, wanting to cum like crazy, so I tried to speak, obviously coming out all out of air and stuff. “John, please… I’m ready.”_

 

John’s own member was aching for it by now and the warm, tight, wet feeling of Paul’s arse covered in lube was nothing less than perfect for the needy teddy. His dick was slowly swallowed by Paul’s tense body, as he pushed himself completely in. “Come here.” Paul called with his lids half closed, trying to fight his bodies instinct to tense up as he felt the strong, piercing pain up his hips.

John answered, leaning down close to Paul, kissing Paul very slowly, softly and letting their noses softly rub on each other as John gazed down at Paul. “It’s just me, Paulie. Just your Johnny. Relax.”  

 

_His voice. I don’t think there are enough words to describe his voice. Sweet? Tender? Loving? Soft? Romantic? Inviting? Seductive? Sensuous? Somehow he managed to by none and all of the above. It just felt like love. Just pure and proper love._

 

Paul’s eyes soften as his lips curled sweetly in the corners, before the owner of those lips pulled the man in front of him into another kiss. At first it was just as slow and sweet as the last, but as John pulled back and pushed back in Paul grabbed on to his lover’s auburn hair and gasping he kissed into John. Their mouths fighting to stay together as they tried to catch his breaths. Quickly John’s movements got bolder and bolder, stronger making their kiss almost impossible. Paul pulled away gasping and moaning openly from it, giving John not only a chance to catch his own breath, but also to attack his favourite spot, Paul’s neck. He nibbled and sucked on the soft flesh, leaving a red mark on it.

"Fuck John, come.. Hmmm on! I'm so close." John was on the verge already, feeling like he was about to explode, so, taking his last bit of self control, he sped up, being not very deep, but hitting the perfect spot. Paul moaned his name over and over again along with random praises and just nonsensical moans as he climbed his way to his orgasm. John came first, groaning loudly as he shut his eyes, curling slightly closer to Paul. Soon after Paul came as well moaning repeatedly. "John, fuck, Johnny hmmmmm john!"

 

_It was like all out muscles had gone numb at once, just collapsing on top of each other. John's hot, erratic breath on my chest, his heart beating so strongly that it felt as though it was my own heart. The best thing though was that normally we would have to quickly get over the sense of numbness and get going before anyone saw us, but now we didn't need to. We just laid there, naked and relaxed on top of each other._

_As my breath came back to me, I opened my eyes, seriously questioning weather this was real or just an amazing dream, and when I did I found John, gazing sleepily and sweetly up at me with the biggest and most beautiful smile on his lips. I smiled back, tagging my hand in his messy, bed hair and slowly stroking it. I swear that as he softly blinked I heard him purr. I only smiled wider._

_It was so rare to see John this unguarded and relaxed. This given. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. That was the John that I loved the most. I loved having a laugh with witty John, having a drink with the lady killer John, being protected by the mean, sarcastic John and being fucked by horny John, but the best feeling in the world came for just simply being with John, my John._

_"I love you" he spoke softly as he adjusted himself on the bed next to me, letting me come closer to him and cuddle next to him, putting my head on a soft part of his chest under his arm._

_"I love you too Johnny, my Johnny Johnny." He grinned widely at me, making his thin eyes wrinkle a little before he spoke. "Alright, my Paulie."_


End file.
